1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to press assemblies for the removal and replacement of bearings, and more specifically to a press for use upon a propeller shaft in the external strut for boats to remove and replace or examine the strut bearing, but has many other uses in any field where there is a need to extract and replace or examine a bearing or bushing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Replacement or examination of propeller shaft bearings in particular usually involves the use of a hammer and punch to knock out the bearing from its position, a potentially damaging, dangerous and unpleasant chore. There is a need for a press tool or assembly for safely and easily removing shaft bearings or bushings for replacement or examination.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,823 to Dumas et al. discloses a design for a combined hub puller and joint pusher but cannot be placed around an intervening structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,824 to Kingston for a Bushing Puller discloses a bearing puller that is unable to apply pressure one reversed sides of an intervening structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,434 to Calabro for a Bearing Race Extractor discloses an assembly that requires manipulation of an assembly that is not available to all maintenance personnel for boats.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,886 to Corsmeier for an Attachment Device and Cooperating Tool Means discloses a tool for removably securing shaft components but fails to provide for bearing removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,890 to Cordell for an Explosive Actuated Pulling Apparatus discloses an assembly which can extract a bearing from around a shaft or from within an aperture but not simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,570 to Felser, Jr. for a Bearing Removal Structure discloses a tool assembly which can remove a bearing from within an aperture and around a shaft but must have access to the end of the shaft and may cause warping and jamming of the bearing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,888 to Glasscock, Sr. for a Shaft Puller discloses a shaft puller which will remove a shaft from a bearing seat if the shaft has a threaded end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,988 to Norrod for an Apparatus for Fitting a Boot to a Universal Joint discloses a tool assembly which may be used to press fit a face of a flexible boot on a constant velocity joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,395 to Klann for a Device for Pushing Wheel Flange Hubs and Splined Flange Hubs of Motor Vehicles Out of a Shaft Bearing discloses a mechanism to pull a wheel flange hub or splined hub from a press-fitted mount but cannot be used for bearings mounted about a shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,420 to Landy et al. for a Method and Apparatus for Backing Up Mandrel Exit Holes in Knuckle Structures discloses an assembly for deforming bushings into seats in an aperture but does not aid in bearing removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,848 to Halstead for a Hand Tool for Generating Simultaneous Pushing and Pulling Forces discloses a hand tool for generating a shear force between attached elements but requires access from the end of a shaft and all around the member to be pulled from it.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,861 B1 to Chen for a Device for Mounting Bearings Onto a Shaft discloses mounting of bearings onto a shaft go but requires a shaft with a threaded aperture at the end and access to the end of the shaft and fails to mention removal or installation of a bearing from an aperture.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a bearing press solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The invention is a bearing press for removing or installing bearings or bushings, and includes an assembly of plates with apertures to enable a user to apply pressure upon a propeller strut with bearing for a propeller shaft in order to remove an old bearing, and then insert a new bearing. The press is assembled about the shaft and does not require removal of the propeller shaft from the strut or the boat. A user tightens bolts on both sides of the shaft which forces the old bearing out of the strut and into half cylinders which stabilize the assembly and also function as spacers to allow the old bearing to be removed. The new bearing may be replaced at the same time the old is removed or another smaller pair of half cylinders may be used to only remove the bearing for examination.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide for the easy and quick removal of a shaft bearing from a stationary mounting.
It is another object of the invention to enable removal and replacement of cutless bearings or bushings for small boats.
It is a further object of the invention to reduce damage to propeller struts and boat hulls, which are weakened by the standard removal procedure which entails use of hammer and punch.
Another object of this invention is to enable the repair and replacement of shaft bearings without dismantling or removal of the shaft and attached members, or the propeller.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved bearing puller of low cost and high durability.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.